Un Mundo Alternativo
by Neo Dhaos
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la historia fuese diferente a la que conocemos? ¿Si Naruto hubiese abandonado la Aldea para irse con el malvado Jiraiya para cumplir sus ansias de venganza? ¿Si Sasuke decidiese buscarlo? ¿Si Hinata estuviese en el lugar de Sakura
1. Cap 1: ¿El nuevo equipo Kakashi?

Resumen del Mundo Alternativo: (para entender). Los personajes siguen manteniendo su carácter menos unos pocos.

En esta historia Sasuke es bueno y el muchacho que se fue de la aldea es Naruto (quien se fue con el malvado sannin Jiraiya para obtener el poder necesario para poder vengarse de su padre Minato por que por culpa de él murió su madre y él selló el kyubi en su cuerpo provocando que la aldea siempre lo rechace). Al no poder evitar esto Sasuke decide ir a entrenar con su sensei Orochimaru (que es bueno en esta historia) mientras que Hinata (reemplazando a Sakura) quedó a ser entrenada en parte por Tsunade-sama.

A diferencia del manga la familia Uchiha fue masacrada por un grupo de criminales llamado Akatsuki. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano Itachi.

Tras dos años y medio Sasuke regresa y empieza el problema del secuestro de Gaara.

El equipo Kakashi logra lo cumplido, salvar al Kazekage, y regresa con la información que obtuvo Hinata de la pelea con Sasori. La historia comienza cuando Sasuke debe buscar a los miembros para formar un equipo para el encuentro con Jiraiya (dado que Sasori debía hablar algo urgente con él) que tendrá lugar dentro de 6 días en el puente entre el cielo y la tierra. Tras su encuentro con Sai se retira el joven pelinegro a su casa a descansar por que al día siguiente conocería a los miembros asignados por la Hokage.

Capítulo 1: El nuevo equipo ¿Kakashi?

La noche había llegado y una solitaria casa en una villa vacía por los terrenos sin nada que rellenar. La residencia Uchiha que quedaba en pie no relucía como en su pasado pero gracias a los esfuerzos de los aldeanos gran parte de la mansión pudo reconstruirse gran parte. Ese atentado fue una de las historias más ocurridas en la aldea. No fue atrapada ninguna persona y solamente quedaron Sasuke e Itachi para perdurar el clan.

Sasuke como siempre entró a su casa pero apenas abrió la puerta vio como se acercaba una mano hacia su cabeza.

-Ay, eso dolió Itachi- dijo el joven Uchiha tocándose donde su hermano le golpeó con sus dedos.

-Aunque lo haga todo el tiempo nunca me canso de hacerlo- sonreía Itachi feliz de verlo a su hermano sano y salvo de esa misión tan peligrosa.

-¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de tratarme como a un niño?- preguntó Sasuke con una vena de enojo.

-Mi tonto hermano pequeño- respondió Itachi mientras se dirigía a la cocina de donde provenía un rico olor.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, ojeroso? –

-No son ojeras, son marcas de nacimiento, acaso no lo entiendes. Bueno ve al comedor que ya estás lista la cena y de paso me contas qué pudiste enterarte de esa organización Akatsuki.

Tras servir la comida favorita de Sasuke, que en este caso son bolas de arroz con curry con pollo y un poco de Kakigoori (hielo picado con salsa encima, existe). Mientras comían el pelinegro le relataba al "ojeroso" los sucesos de la misión.

-… y mientras Kakashi y yo íbamos tras ese rubio tira-bombas la vieja esa y Hinata estaban luchando férreamente contra el tal Sasori. Al final lo vencieron o sabía que mi Hina-chan lo lograría- se quedó un poco pensativo.

-Parece que te gusta mucho esa chica, hermano- dijo Itachi tras un corto silencio.

-Sí pero ella solamente ama a Naruto y eso me entristece, a veces pienso que todos mis esfuerzos son en vanos. Para ella solamente seré un amigo más- suspiró de forma triste.

-Pero tan fácil te rendís che ¿Acaso pensas dejar que semejante chica se vaya de tu vida? A veces me parece que no sos Uchiha y ni siquiera fuéramos hermanos- miró de reojo a su hermano para ver cómo reaccionaba antes esas palabras.

-Hmp, cállate. Yo no soy como tú. No ando enamorando cada chica que se cruza en el camino. No me interesa ser un "Casanova" o como te llaman un "Roba novias de clase S"-

-Wooooow, parece que soy muy peligroso para las mujeres ¿no?, jajajajajaajajaja. Cambiando te tema ("por que te conviene" pensaba Sasuke) me enteré que Kakashi está en el hospital-

-Es verdad, todo por usar su nuevo Sharingan- en eso volvió a quedar pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

-Itachi ¿Tú sabes usar el Mangyeko Sharingan?- lo miraba fijo a los ojos- Pues como Kakashi comentó que tuvo que entrenar duramente mucho tiempo para obtener esos ojos por no tener sangre Uchiha pensé que tal vez tú lo tendrías

-Sí, Sasuke. Yo sé usar esos ojos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Podrías enseñarme como obtenerlos?

-Otro día. Mañana tienes una misión una misión importante y deberías ir a descansar en este momento. Pequeño hermano tonto- esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

-Hmp siempre dices lo mismo sobre todo- el chico se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-No sabes lo que te espera mañana jejejeje- murmuró para sí en voz muy baja.

En el otro lado de la aldea una chica miraba las estrellas. Hinata sabía que la misión de los próximos días era muy importante para encontrar a Naruto.

Desde el día que se fue ella lo había extrañado con todo su corazón. Verlo partir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo le había partido el corazón. Pero nunca perdió las esperanzas de volverlo a encontrar. Mientras miraba con sus ojos perlado el cielo se preguntó quienes serían los nuevos miembros del equipo Kakashi y si se llevaría bien con ellos. Todo era tan confuso.

Lentamente empezó a derramar gruesas lágrimas:

"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Na-Na-Naruto-kun. Siempre nos llevábamos bien incluso sentiste algo por mí y yo no quería que te fueras de mi vida de esa forma. Por eso he entrenado estos años para demostrarte lo fuerte que he hecho, para que me reconozcas y para que me considerarás algo más que tu mejor amigo". El llanto cesó y esos ojos dirigieron su vista a aquella foto donde estaban los tres juntos.

-Juro que esta vez regresarás con nosotros- dijo en voz alta para darse más seguridad.

Al día siguiente:

Enfrente de un gran edificio se veía la solitaria figura de una chica hermosa con su pelo azul suelto. Al poco rato caminando lo más tranquilo venía Sasuke. Hinata había venido más temprano con la esperanza de poder conocer antes al nuevo líder del grupo.

-Hola Hinata-chan- saludó fríamente el Uchiha- si aquí es donde nos debemos reunir ¿por qué no hay nadie más?

-Capaz que se retrasaron un poco nada más-

-Pero ¿Hokage-sama habrá encontrado reemplazos?- dijo él mirando alrededor.

-Estoy segura que sí, puede ser que hallamos llegado muy temprano aún.

-Si el nuevo líder llega a ser como Kakashi-sensei prefiero irme solo…-

En eso aparece un chico pálido vestido con una remera que terminaba en la mitad del cuerpo, una espada en la espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola-

-Tú- dijo Sasuke comenzando a notársele una vena de enojo- fuiste el idiota que me atacó ayer con esos garabatos de porquería- mientras miraba al joven con esa cara no notó que alguien más aparecía.

-Buenos días yo seré el reemplazo de Kakashi-sensei- pero dejó de hablar cuando vio como ambos ninjas desenfundaban sus espadas preparándose para atacar.

-Es suficiente- dijo el reemplazo.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sorprendió cuando vio su rostro.

-¿Itachi?-

CONTINUARA?


	2. Cap 2: Venganza

En el capítulo anterior:

-Hola-

-Tú- dijo Sasuke comenzando a notársele una vena de enojo- fuiste el idiota que me atacó ayer con esos garabatos de porquería- mientras miraba al joven con esa cara no notó que alguien más aparecía.

-Buenos días yo seré el reemplazo de Kakashi-sensei- pero dejó de hablar cunado vio como ambos ninjas desenfundaban sus espadas preparándose para atacar.

-Es suficiente- dijo el reemplazo.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia y se sorprendió cuando vio su rostro.

-Itachi-

-Hola, Sasuke-

Capítulo 2: Venganza

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó bruscamente el joven Uchiha.

-Mi tonto hermano menor, ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando me presenté?

-Es que estaba ocupado a punto de matar a este afeminado albino-

-Sasuke no puedes matar a tus compañeros de equipo-

-¿Qué? ¿Compañero de equipo de este?- luego miró a Sai y luego a Hinata para comprobar la reacción de la chica.

La ojiperla estaba anonadada por la actitud de pelinegro: casi se había peleado con el muchacho desconocido, luego le habló de mala manera a su hermano y ahora le preguntaba a ella que opinaba al respecto.

-Yo…eto…no sabría que decir-

-Mph, ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer hermano?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a Itachi ante las pocas palabras que mencionó Hinata.

-Pues verás como sabrás que Hinata proporcionó una valiosa información a Tsunade-sama pero antes ahora que pertenecen al mismo equipo deberían empezar a llevarse desde el principio.

-Eso será imposible con alguien como él, que ataca a las personas sin previo aviso.

-Siento lo de antes- respondió el pálido manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Sí como no-

-Sasuke, no seas así- reclamó Hinata un poco preocupada por el comportamiento del Uchiha- discúlpalo lo que pasa es que se enoja con facilidad-

-Quería saber cuan fuerte eras y gracias a eso ya sé que eres un inútil emo sin nada de polla-

-¿QUÉ DIJSTE PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA? VOY A MATARTE. TE QUITARÉ ESA SONRISA DE NIÑO BUENO Y TE METERÉ ESTA ESPADA EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE TU-

-Por favor detente- decía Hinata sujetando el brazo derecho de Sasuke para que no peleara- y tú deberías dejar de insultar a las personas pareces un total tarado.

- ¿En serio?-

-Así nunca le vas a caer bien a las personas y se enojaran contigo-

-¿Sí? por qué a mi encantan las chicas tan pechugonas y callejeras como vos.

-¿Eh?- la chica quedó sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho, no sabía que hacer, solamente soltó a Sasuke y se quedó mirando el piso muy sonrojada.

-Chicos, chicos, creo que deberíamos calmarnos – trataba de calmar la tensión de la situación.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A HINATA ASÍ?- Sasuke estaba sacado por insulto a la chica, que en secreto amaba, y estuvo apunto de atacar a el pálido si no fuera por su hermano.

-¡YA BASTA!

Todos se quedaron helados por el grito de Itachi.

-Se están comportando como unos idiotas los dos, terminen ya, no es un digno comportamiento de un ninja-

Los chicos siguieron mirándose con odio, en el caso del desconocido con una sonrisa.

-Como les decía en esta misión nuestro objetivo será un posible encuentro con el sannin Jiraiya, pero dado que no sabemos si se trata de una trampa de Akatsuki haremos un plan que he planificado, se los contaré una vez hallamos salido de la Aldea. Ahora me gustaría que se presentaran.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-

-Hinata Hyuga-

-Sai-

-Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos – "creo que va haber problemas desde el principio" pensaba el ojeroso - nos veremos en la entrada en una hora así que busquen sus cosas y allá nos encontramos- luego desapareció con movimientos de las hojas y Sai se fue solo mientras Hinata y Sasuke se iban juntos.

-¿Y qué piensas de Sai, Sasuke-san? - preguntó la ojiperla

-Es un completo idiota, mira que insultarnos de esa manera ¿Hinata por qué no te defendiste cunado te llamó así?-

FLASH BACK

-Así nunca le vas a caer bien a las personas y se enojaran contigo-

-¿Sí? por qué a mi encantan las chicas tan pechugonas y callejeras como vos.

-¿Eh?- la chica quedó sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho, no sabía que hacer, solamente soltó a Sasuke y se quedó mirando el piso muy sonrojada.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Eto… es que nunca me habían dicho así y no supe que decir- decía ella jugando con sus dedos.

-No cambias más ¿eh?, sigues siendo la misma de hace 2 años-

-No es cierto, creo que he madurado un poco, también crecí-

-Tal vez de cuerpo pero aún no de mente-

-¡Sasuke!-

-Hmp. de lo que estoy seguro es que ese tal Sai será una molestia para nosotros, juro que me vengaré de él por las cosas que me dijo y lo que te dijo a ti –

-No es necesario además la gente seguirá burlándote de ti-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No sabías que todos te dicen emo vengador?-

-¿Y por qué?-

Por…

FLASH BACK

-Papá Itachi agarró mi muñeco de Pikachu- Sasuke a los 3 años.

-Déjalo también jugar, es tu hermano- contestó Fugaku.

-Me vengaré Itachi-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Bueno pero solo tenía 3 años, eso no cuenta para que me clasifiquen así-

-También cuando…- continuó la ojiperla.

FLASH BACK

-Naruto te comiste todo el rámen que había encargado- decía un Sasuke de 12 años frente a su tazón de comida totalmente vacío.

-Perdona Sasuke es que tenía mucha hambre – fue la contestación del rubio sonriendo.

-Me vengaré de ti Naruto, la venganza será tan dulce-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Bueno podrías detenerte que me estás haciendo quedar mal frente a la gente- el chico estaba con una gota enorme en la cabeza.

-A esa vez que yo recuerdo…-

FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo que aún no llegó la Shonen Jump que le encargué?- hace unos días.

-Perdone señor pero hemos tenido problemas con la editorial- entonces el joven se retiró del puesto de diario enojado.

-Me vengaré del diariero, de la editorial y la Shonen Jump- decía mientras se alejaba a su casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Es suficiente?- preguntó el pelinegro con la cabeza baja-

-¿Quieres que diga más?-

-No, ya entendí la idea de por qué se burlan de mí-

-Ya llegamos a mi casa te veo luego- digo Hinata cuando estuvieron frente a la mansión Hyuga.

-Nos vemos en una hora-

Todos fueron a prepararse y una hora se reagruparon en la entrada. Itachi ya estaba allí esperándolos.

-Chicos ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?-

-¿Tarde? Itachi vos fuiste el que vino temprano así que no nos molestes con tus sermones-

-¿Qué pasa vengador? ¿No tienes de quien vengarte en esta hora? – dijo Itachi con cara divertida y riéndose.

-¿VOS TAMBIÉN ME CARGAS CON ESO?- exasperado estaba Sasuke por esas burlas.

-No importa ahora que estamos todos tenemos que irnos rápido, recuerden que solamente tenemos 6 días para llegar a nuestro objetivo, así que vamos-

El nuevo equipo Kakashi partió hacia su misión pero aún no sabían que cosas pasarían a partir de este momento.

Próximo capítulo: El hotel de las aguas termales


	3. Chapter 3: El hotel de aguas termales

El grupo avanzaba en silencio por el camino rodeado por el campo. Sai miraba para delante con esa sonrisa característica de él. Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido hacia poco. Itachi tarareaba tranquilo una canción con las manos en los bolsillos. Sasuke miraba discretamente a Sai mientras pensaba:

"Ese tal Sai es un verdadero imbécil, decirme emo a mí y pechugona a Hinata, bueno lo último es cierto pero no puedo creer que se lo haya dicho, no se parece para nada a Naruto, solamente es una molestia"

-Oye deja de mirarme de esa manera o tendré que golpearte- dijo Sai percatándose de las miradas de Sasuke.

-Hmp, callado se puede sospechar que sos un idiota, con hablar lo confirmas-

- No tengo nada contra ti, solamente que me reflejo en las personas mostrándolos a si mismos como son-

-Si es así estás totalmente equivocado, yo no me comporto como un tarado sonriente todo el tiempo- al no recibir respuesta- nunca serás parte del equipo con ese comportamiento, por ese motivo puedo deducir que sos la molestia viviente más irritable en el mundo-

Todo el grupo se quedó inmóvil. Sasuke y Sai se miraban fijamente con unos rayos saliendo de sus ojos estilo animé.

-Hermano tonto y chico albino, dejen de pelear, ahora son miembros de un mismo equipo deben confiar el uno con el otro y realizar bien el trabajo juntos, sé claramente que Kakashi les ha enseñado sobre eso al aprobarlos como alumnos- dijo Itachi con una cara seria.

-¿Cómo se confiar en alguien que ni siquiera es miembro del grupo?- replicó Sasuke.

-Parece que no encajo en el grupo, pero por mí está bien, prefiero no ser considerado como el reemplazo de un chico que traicionó a Konoha yéndose con Jiraiya, ese Naruto es un despreciable maricón- sentenció Sai.

-Maldito, te voy a matar- Sasuke empezó a sacar la chokuto heredada por su padre y mirando fríamente con esos ojos negros se empezaba a acercar pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Perdona por favor la manera en que Sasuke te trató- Hinata le hablaba a Sai con una sonrisa de nerviosismo, al parecer- no fue su intención, él no te conoce pero te insultó demasiado. Es importante mantener un buen equipo pero…

Sai salió despedido hacía el piso rápidamente. No pudo ver el ataque. Sentía como si se le agotara el aire. Una palma. Hinata estaba con la palma extendida en postura de pelea con el Byakugan activado.

-¡No permitiré que nadie insulte a Naruto-kun en mi presencia!- su voz mostraba un gran enojo e ira- ¡La próxima vez que lo hagas juro que te golpearé en un lugar donde de verdad te duela! ¿Me oíste bien?-

-Fuiste muy rápida para tomarme por sorpresa, no creí que pudieras moverte a esa velocidad- refunfuñaba el pálido desde el piso-

-Puedes cosas por persona que aprecias de las cuales no sabes que sos capaz- amenazó ella.

-Equipo tengo una idea- dijo Itachi con la idea de tranquilizar una situación problemática antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- cerca de este lugar hay un hotel de aguas termales en donde podríamos relejarnos y pasar la noche antes de los preparativos de la misión ¿Qué les parece?-

-Pero ¿y la misión?- cuestionó la chica.

-Tenemos 5 días para eso, además a partir de mañana trabajaremos muy duro para compensar este día-

-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo, ir a un hotel, menuda molestia ¿Qué piensas Hinata?-

-Pues pienso que estaría bueno, por que no hemos podido relajarnos desde que el incidente con el Kazekage- respondió nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Pues si Hinata quiere entonces la apoyo-

-¿Y tú Sai?-

-No me da igual si vamos o no vamos

-Decidido, ahora nos vamos para al hotel- dijo Itachi poniéndose en marcha el grupo a través de los bosques.

-De acuerdo- respondieron Sasuke y Hinata un poco animados mientras Sai sonreía un poco adolorido.

El lugar era hermoso, de 5 pisos, de, madera tallada con arquitectura típica de esos lugares, con un enorme jardín adornado por rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas, margaritas, calas, narcisos entre otros, dando un espectáculo para los ojos. En el medio del recinto había una gran fuente que mostraba a estatua de una pareja feliz besándose apasionadamente. Una lágrima cayó del rostro de la Hyuga sin que nadie sin enterara. En el interior del edificio podía contemplarse numerosas estatuas simbólicas, retratos de personas famosas y también había jarrones antiguos que lucían como relatores de la historia por los dibujos que había en ellos. Algunas personas paseaban por el hotel tomada de la mano produciendo que una ojiperla estuviera la mayor parte del recorrido con la mirada desviada para evitar ver esas parejas y así también chocando contra las paredes.

Una vez hicieron alquilaron los cuartos se dirigieron a las aguas termales, uno para chicos y otro para las chicas.

El sitio también era precioso con sus adornos de dragones y el agua caliente. En la parte de los masculinos había muy poca gente, ni llegaban a las 3 personas. En cambio en el área femenino rebosaba de esbeltos cuerpos de numerosas chicas donde Hinata resaltaba un poco por su belleza y desarrollo en su busto.

-Bien muchachos ¿Se sienten cómodos?- indagó el ojeroso cuando estuvieron en el agua desnudos todos.

-Hmp- respondió el emo

-Está bien- en cambio contestó el albino.

-Hermanito tonto tienes que se más específico cuando respondes algo-

-Deja de llamarme así, ¡me tienes harto!- el pelinegro menor se levantó del agua.

-Oh Sasuke pues veo que me equivoqué al llamarte inútil sin nada de polla por lo que veo tienes una- dijo Sai mirándole "ahí" a Sasuke detenidamente.

-¡Deja de mirarlo! ¿Acaso sos rarito vos para andar mirando los miembros de los hombres- respondió con enojo el emo en voz muy alta, tanto que se escuchó del otro lado provocando que las chicas se rieran del comentario- ¡ME VENGARÉ DE TI, MALDITO AFEMINADO!

-¿Sasuke puedes venir un rato aquí?- preguntó Itachi saliendo del agua, poniéndose la toalla y yendo a la salida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- contestó el muchacho siguiendo a su hermano hasta que terminaron estando enfrente de la entrada a las aguas termales para mujeres.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- estaba serio su semblante.

-¿Qué cosa?- el menor estaba intrigado por ese cambio de carácter.

-Es momento de enseñarte algo muy importante que será vital para tu futuro y la-

-¿QUÉ?-

-la…-

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?-

-¡LAS MUJERES!- Itachi tomándolo desprevenido le dio una patada en la espalda muy fuerte mandándolo de una vez a la zona de las chicas y también le sacó la toalla mientras despegaba Sasuke.

Sasuke cayó fuertemente en el agua, al principio estaba mareado y no entendía nada pero poco a poco fue escuchando unos gritos muy agudos. Cuando tuvo total función de sus sentidos vio que había muchas chicas mirándolo, algunas ruborizadas, otras tapándose y otras lo miraban de una manera muy rara.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo al sentir la brisa en sus partes nobles

-¡ITACHI ME VENGARÉ DE TI MALDITO OJERUDO!-

A la noche tras comer una deliciosa comida todos fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar por que venía un mañana lleno de trabajo según el jounin.

Únicamente una persona no podía dormir.

Hinata miraba a las estrellas. Desde el balcón observaba silenciosamente la maravilla de la naturaleza. Un cielo igual a la noche que se marchó él. Un pequeño torrente de lágrimas salió por sus ojos perlados. Cayó arrodillada mientras los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche llegaban sin poder evitar su salida.

FLASH BACK

CONTINUARÁ

Aquí termino. Sé que igual al manga en muchas partes pero deben esperar un poco que a partir de las batallas comenzará a separarse un poco de la historia del manga creando una nueva historia. Espero que le haya gustado. El capítulo siguiente es totalmente NARUHINA.


End file.
